Real Toons MaryKate and Ashley in ACTION
by donki-shouben
Summary: When Special Agents Misty & Amber MaryKate & Ashley get a visit from 'Batguy', they think they're going to have a Halloween adventure! It's clueless fun as Real Toons takes a comedic break!


In _Real Toons_, we take the cartoon characters you see on your TV screen and imagine…

What if they learned they weren't real? How would they act on this knowledge? What would it do to them?

That is...What if Toons got real?

_Real Toons_ is a mega-cartoon crossover, and as such each chapter will appear in the cartoon area of whichever character is narrating.

_The Real Toons Story So Far_

The tooniverse is in chaos! The perfect worlds of toons are being roiled by widespread mayhem and destruction as reality breaches open up all over the tooniverse. Batman seeks to stop the problem at the source (the real world) and gathers a team to aid him - Duke the soldier; Snake Eyes the ninja; Dustin the former Power Ranger, Stellar the solar-powered Winx girl; Danny the ghost boy; and Joe Kerr, a reformed, sane Joker.

There's just two things you should know -

1) Batman isn't the only one with a plan to 'fix' the reality breaches. And

2) Due to everything his team has gone through, Batman and the others are a bit…off.

In Chapter 1, Batman & Co. acquired 2 new recruits from W.I.T.C.H. - one willing participant (Cornelia) and one hesitant (Will) - after a reality breach struck their world, leaving death and destruction in its wake.

In Chapter 2, Batman failed to persuade (a totally freaked) Robin of the Teen Titans to join his team.

Now Batman is searching for the next crucial member he needs to complete his crew.

That search has brought him to Mary-Kate and Ashley's cartoon world (don't blame me - it was Dustin's idea).

Mary-Kate and Ashley's Story

by Shawn Q. Evans

guest-starring Batman and Dustin the Ninja Storm Yellow Power Ranger

Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action copyright Dualstar Entertainment Group

Batman copyright DC Comics

Dustin the Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger copyright BVS Entertainment

"Hi! I'm special agent Amber!"

"And I'm special agent Misty!"

"Together we have incredible adventures on...what's that over there?"

"Over where? Oh, I see! It's a guy in costume and...is that a boy?"

"He's not like any boy I've ever seen!"

"Excuse me, ladies. I was wondering if you could help us?"

"What's with the costume?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"You mean you don't know? I'm Bat-"

"Bat-guy! Oh, okay!"

"No, I was going to say..."

"Oh! Maybe we'll go to a costume party this time!"

"Or maybe it's a Halloween adventure! We haven't had one of those! I don't think. Have we?"

"Ladies, if I could..."

"As long as it's not about bat guano! Remember the zoo?"

"Oh! You would bring that up!"

"I'm not the one who asked the guide about it!"

"So? He was cute!"

"Ladies, please! Now, I understand you've had some great adventures?"

"Sure! Like when the shred squad was causing earthquakes!"

"Really? Well, that sounds promising!"

"Yeah! They were rogue skateboarders who wanted to create radical skate parks! Whatever 'rogue' means!"

"Rogue...skateboarders. I see."

"And then there was the time Cheesehead gave everyone a bad hair day!"

"Oh yeah, that was the worst! But my favorite was when we got to ride the ponies!"

"I liked when we got to go Paris!"

"And you're secret agents?"

"That's right! Special Agent Misty, at your service!"

"And I'm Special Agent Amber! I'm older!"

"By like two minutes!"

"So? I'm still older!"

"Amber and Misty. Ah. Well, sorry to bother you girls. I'm sure you're very busy! Come on, Dustin! I'm going back to our original plan - to find Kim Possible!"

"But you don't understand! These girls did all that super secret teen agent gadget extreme sport action adventure stuff before that other girl! They were first!"

"Uh-huh."

"And they're real! Think how that'll help us when we get to the real world!"

"That's enough!"

"But Mary-Kate and Ashley are real! They are!"

"Dustin...Zip it!"

"Well. That was weird."

"Does this mean we don't get a Halloween adventure?"

"Whatever. Race you home?"

"Sure! In a jet!"

"No fair! You have a pilot's license!"

"I'm special agent Misty."

"And I'm special agent Amber."

"Together we have incredible adventures on...Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!"

_Next:_

_Batman finds his next recruit - Kim Possible!_

_But how will he get Kim to join since her world doesn't suffer from a reality breach?_

_It's a shocker!_

_More on Plan B and Weapon X!_

_More plots and plans revealed!_

_And more backstory on the members of the team!_

Notes

Dustin is 'live action'. That's why Amber and Misty say he looks weird.

Dustin saying "Mary-Kate and Ashley are real!" is a reference to his line on PR Ninja Storm, when he said "Power Rangers are real!"

This story is a short, light moment before we get into the heavier stuff. It also shows how even someone as smart as Batman can make a mistake when he's put into unfamiliar territory. But wll that mistake end up costing him?

Everyone in the Tooniverse recognizes Batman except Mary-Kate & Ashley because they're so into themselves, see? That's the joke there.

Sure, I could have made some cheap jokes at Mary-Kate and Ashley's expense. But it seemed mean. And unnecessary. The story didn't need it.

_Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action_ came out before _Totally Spies_ and a year before _Kim Possible_, but _Kim Possible_ didn't 'rip off' either program. These were just the latest manifestation of the 'girl power' craze begun, I believe, by the Spice Girls in the 90s. _Kim Possible_ was well in development by the time MKAAIA & TS came out. _Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action_ was also standard cartoon fare, while _Kim Possible_ is a cut above that. That said, there are some eerie similarities. But that's due more to minds thinking alike. I remember seeing a few of the MKAAIA TV shows (It was on early). The website is still there. And you can always buy the DVD to see how silly it was and how it compares to the other two.

I could have used Jackie Chan (of _Jackie Chan Adventures_) for the real person/toon joke, but it's much funnier to use Mary Kate & Ashley


End file.
